Americans and the World Academy
by The Two Sides of the Moon
Summary: What happens when the countries want to get to know Americans better? They attend "High School" together! Awesomeness ensues. Russia's got a new friend, England's teaching magic, and America's in charge! Plus- cat ears later on! Will the World Academy survive? All characters included, along with some extras.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (Dark side of the moon): This story is a fan made production only. All country characters belong to Hetalia and their proper owners.

It was a rainy morning in Seattle, Washington. All of England's patience had run out. Another world meeting had begun and America was, as usual, annoying every single country with his heroic ideas and terrible manners. The irritating nation was mumbling through his plans with his mouth full thanks to the mountain of burgers next to him.

"_Typical America…"_ England was ready to scream, but, being the gentleman, he didn't dare. _"I truly wonder how that boy's mind works." _England's eyes flashed back to the mound where the burgers disappeared rapidly before him. _"Are all Americans like this…? I highly doubt it- it's probably just him.… Hopefully…."_

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by laughing. France had been making fun of America and started chasing the aforementioned country around the room, as he laughed like a pervert. In America's dash to the door he moved England's chair into the Frenchman's path in order to block the way. America watched from the safety of the hallway as France ran straight into England's chair, as well as England himself.

Tumbling out of his chair at light speed, England had finally snapped. He leaped into the air with an animalistic speed and was behind America before the poor guy even realized what had occurred.

"You bloody idiot! Do all Americans act this way?!" England roared into America's ear, "Why is it that whenever something stupid happens you are always involved? I hope your people aren't as utterly stupid as you!"

"Whoa, dude! Chill out, have some fun! What is with you English people disliking Americans? You barely even know us!"

France had finally gotten up from his fall and joined the conversation. "Then tell us what they're like- we're listening."

"Well, I can't explain- you'd have to get to know one…" A light went on in America's head. "GUYS! I JUST CAME UP WITH THE BEST IDEA EVER!" America yelled in his "hero" voice.

"_Well, this can't be good…" _England thought as America ran out the room.

* * *

"… And that's my brilliant plan for you guys to get to know Americans!" America explained.

The whole conference room was silent. America's plan actually made sense. Germany had been really impressed for once; the obnoxious nation had worked hard throughout the last week to get his plan into motion.

"And I already have a list of people each country should consider for a partner!" America then went around the room handing everyone a stack of papers a foot tall each. "Once you have chosen, please report to Mr. Germany so he can give you the A-OK! You have one week!"

"_Well, I'd better get started." _Germany thought.

* * *

Most nations decided quickly so most of Germany's work was done within four days. However, some of their choices made him wonder whether they gave it any thought or not. For example, Italy chose a student physicist for his partner- which really didn't make sense to anyone. It amazed him that Italy knew what a physicist was.

Germany sighed as he leaned back into his chair. There were still several nations that needed to choose their partners.

"_Let's think… England, Russia, Japan, and… who else hasn't seen me about this? That's right-Belarus!"_ He couldn't help but shudder when he thought about the poor soul that would be stuck with her. _"Her partner won't last a week at the academy!"_

* * *

Japan had a problem. He had no clue who he wanted his partner to be!

"_There are too many professions to choose from! I can't decide! Chef, banker or manager? I have no clue!"_ Poor little Japan didn't do so well with pressure. Whenever he had to decide on something it often happened last minute or someone else would take his choice away. Then it hit him. _"That's it! I'll choose someone who couldn't decide on what _they _want to be!"_

His eyes scanned the mountain of papers in front of him. _"I think that my partner should be able to speak Japanese… and maybe a few other languages…"_

In a matter of minutes Japan had narrowed it down to two people; a man who could speak Japanese and Swahili and a young lady who could speak Japanese, German, and Norwegian fluently with bits of other languages there too. The man had his incredible education to support him and the girl had many extracurricular activities to boot.

Japan sighed, _"Maybe this will be hard after all… Let's see… What would Italy do in this situation? Choose at random…? That sounds right. But I don't like the sound of that… Let's let fate decide."_ Japan quickly scribbled down the names of his top two choices onto an origami fortune teller and got down to business.

* * *

An American for a partner was the last thing England needed right now. He'd rather have a new magical friend. After several decades of being one of the only three nations that could actually see Magical Flying Mint Bunny he had had enough. He stole a quick glance at his adorable magical friend where he was sleeping. It really was too bad not everyone could see him…

"_That's it! I'll choose the first person who can actually see Mint Bunny! Now where did I put my blasted wand?"_

England spent the next half hour searching for his missing wand before he realized it was right next to Mint Bunny._ "Oops! Well, now that I have my wand I can get back to work."_

He took his wand into his left hand prodding each sheet of paper with it while chanting the spell rapidly in hopes of finding at least one partner with potential. Sprawling the failed sheets on the floor, England frowned. This wasn't going very well. He was almost through the whole stack with no positive results!

"_I swear- if there aren't any Americans who can see Mint Bunny I won't participate!"_

He was down to twenty or so papers when it happened. The bright blue glow of the reaction was like a heavenly message sent straight from God- it was literally shouting "Pick me! Pick me!"

England had no time to hesitate- in his excitement he had ran all the way to Germany's office and almost broke the door when he barged in. "GIVE ME THIS ONE FOR A PARTNER!" He bellowed. England didn't care about being a gentleman when it came to magic- he just wanted- no, needed- to spread magic again. The art was starting to go extinct for Pete's sake!

He stared Germany down, challenging him to say no. The German just shrugged and looked through his potential partner's resume. After a few minutes of intermingled strange glances and raised eyebrows he finally spoke.

"England…" He scarcely spoke, "I'm surprised. Are you absolutely certain of your choice?"

England paused- he didn't actually read the paper. _"Bollocks. Might as well go with it- I've already come this far!"_

"Yes."

Germany slowly stamped the forms approvingly. The deadline passed and everyone had a partner. _"This will be one interesting year. I still can't believe some people's choices!… Strange.… Now that I think about it, those last few choices were flat out… unexpected. I hope Japan and England know what they're getting into."_

"Oh well." Germany told himself, "Those two can handle it." Now it was time for him to get some sleep. He didn't want to be tired during the meeting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer (Dark side of the moon): This story is a fan made production only. All country characters belong to Hetalia and their respected owners.

Russia's eyes looked up towards the building in front of him. He felt the similar burning sensation fill his whole heart with hatred. _"Why am I here again, so far away from my home? These people don't even like me and have no sense of humor."_ He ended his thoughts as he entered the double doors, quickly putting on his childlike smile to mask his thoughts. _"Who shall I tease today?"_ Russia often found himself bored of these meetings within a few minutes and eventually would try to entertain himself with whomever he could find. _"China is no fun- he just ignores me; my sisters are out of the question,"_ He almost shuddered when he thought of that. _"I know- the Baltic trio are always fun!"_ And with an _innocent_ "Tee-Hee~", he marched into the meeting room.

The meeting started off on-topic, explaining all of the do's and don'ts, rules and regulations, how to treat their individual partners, etc.

The American in charge was giving lectures on how his people were awesome and deserved respect. "… and that's why you don't nickname someone by their appearance, Mexico, because not everybody likes being called "Gringo" or whatever it is." America walked back up to the front of the room before he yelled, "OH! AND BEFORE I FORGET- GUYS, WE HAVE TO USE OUR HUMAN NAMES! ANYONE WHO BREAKS THIS RULE WILL BE PUNISHED! NOW IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!" With that last remark everybody went their separate ways for an hour before the break ended. Unfortunately, the afternoon session of the meeting was the complete opposite of the morning's, in other words- hectic.

In only a matter of minutes, England and France were at each other's throats and Romano was busy launching tomatoes at Spain. With everyone trying to dodge the tomatoes, nothing else could get done! America was really glad he thought ahead enough to get all the important stuff covered in the morning session. As Romano ran out of ammo, he decided to dismiss the meeting so everyone could get their partners to the school.

"GUYS! WE'RE DONE HERE! GO GET YOUR PARTNERS AND BRING THEM TO THE ACADEMY!" He ordered, smiling his heroic smile. "AND DON'T FORGET WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT WITH THE NAME THING!" And, just like that, the meeting was over.

* * *

A few minutes after the meeting was over, Lithuania was trying to cheer up a devastated Latvia. During the afternoon session Russia was scaring the poor nation half to death. "There, there, Latvia." He said, awkwardly reassuring the shaking boy with a hug. "It's all right; Russia's gone… what was that?" Latvia started mumbling something about Russia that Lithuania didn't quite catch. "Latvia, could you please say that clearly- I couldn't understand you."

"I-I said, 'I ho-hope that-that Mr. Russia w-won't end up t-tormenting his partner li-like he did to us in th-the o-old d-days'…." Latvia's stuttering trailed off at the end, as he obviously remembered his time spent with Russia. Lithuania had to admit- he had a point. _"Russia really can't be trusted with a partner… then again; neither should Belarus- she looked like she was ready to kill someone earlier. I should tell America this."_

"I'll try talking to Mr. America about it. I don't think that Russia or his little sister should be trusted with a partner…" With that said Lithuania set off to find America, leaving the still blubbering Latvia alone.

* * *

After Lithuania talked with him, the first thing America did was contact the two lunatic siblings. He really didn't want his citizens to go through the horror of Russia and Belarus being their possible "new best friends". The deal for the countries to attend the school was for them to have partners, so America originally planned to just kick them out. However, after a tense conversation with the terrifying duo, he finally allowed them to attend the academy- without partners.

Once that nightmare was over he returned to Lithuania, who was waiting in the other room. "Thanks for telling me about them. I can't believe I almost put two of _my _citizens under their care! Ugh! It wouldn't be good if they scare them to death-" He shut up when he realized what he meant as a joke could've happened. "Anyways, thanks, man. You're the hero this time!"

"Erm… no problem Mr. America, but, really, you should be thanking Latvia- he's the one who brought the problem to my… attention." Lithuania replied, somewhat amazed that America could call someone else a hero. "Now that that's been taken care of I will be taking my leave. Farewell."

"Alright then," America said, walking his fellow nation to the door, "Later, man!"

"_I really hope I didn't miss anyone else who shouldn't have a partner… it would be really bad if I did." _America pondered this for a few minutes after his visitor was gone. _"Meh. I doubt I'll need to take anyone else's partner away."_ And, with that final thought, America fell asleep- it had been a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (D.S.): This chapter is written by the Light Side; the last two were written by me, the Dark Side. Just letting you know~**

_By: The Two Sides of the Moon, the Light Side. Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia or some others mentioned. We do own some of the characters and circumstances. If this is similar to any real people or events, it was completely coincidental._

As usual, Will woke up to a freezing, stormy, and overall depressing morning. The only plus were the demon waffles. That was only the start of her day; her afternoon happened to be weirder. This particular autumn morning was exceptionally rainy. Will was crossly staring daggers out the window as she ate her _wonderfully_ ice cold waffles. It so happened to be _gym_ day. She had an hour-long gym class with her _favorite_ teacher, Coach. No one really bothered to remember his real name.

School started at 8:20, there were thirty minutes left. Her house was about twenty minutes from town, so she didn't want to waste time reheating the stupid waffles for the _third_ _time_. _"What else would a girl in my position do?" _Will thought for a moment, _"Bingo!"_ She began to mutter an incantation and slowly pass a glowing hand over the plate.

The waffles responded with a similar glow. There was now a plate of warm waffles. "Yes! It actually worked! And nothing explo-" Before Will could finish her sentence, they started on fire.

The sixteen year old stood there dumbfounded before gaining the courage to yell, "DEMON WAFFLES!" She grabbed a bowl and covered them. It normally would have worked, but these were _magically_ _enhanced_ waffles. So of course they didn't want to cooperate, and the bowl burst into flames. Will freaked out and raced into the pantry to get the fire extinguisher. Of course, her parents bought extras in case she did any magical experiments.

She dashed into the kitchen, yelled, "NINJA MODE!" and chucked the heavy extinguisher at the blaze. Nothing happened. No surprise, since she obviously had no idea how to use a fire extinguisher. Will didn't realize there were instructions listed on the can. Luckily, only the waffles and bowl were affected by the heat. It was a magic kitchen fire of course.

"WILLIAM S. WOLFFE!" Will's mother fumed towards her. Mrs. Wolffe swiftly flicked her wrist and the flames vanished. "What in the world were you thinking? This is the third time this week, _and_ it's only Tuesday!"

Will pumped her fist into the air, and grinned stupidly, "Yes! A new record! Much better than last week!"

Mrs. Wolffe rolled her eyes, "Please take this seriously and learn to control your powers!"

As usual, Will struck a cheesy ninja pose, "I have skills, because I AM EPIC!"

"Not epic enough for any self-control… get to school before anything else happens."

Will glanced at her phone, _"Snap! I only have five minutes!"_ She darted into the entryway and grabbed a jacket, backpack, and boots.

As she struggled to put the black combat boots on, her mother held out a slip of paper. "Oh, a student from an academy in Germany called. He said he would like to have a meeting with you sometime this week. I wrote down his phone number so you could return his call."

Will snatched the paper from her grasp and stared at it in awe. "W-was it the one I sent the resume to a few months ago? The World Academy?" Mrs. Wolffe nodded. Will squealed as she hugged her mother and then raced through the freezing rain to her car. She beamed and kissed the slip of paper. _"Finally… this day just got a whole lot better_..."


	4. Chapter 4

**By: The Two Sides of the Moon, the Light Side. Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia or some others mentioned. We do own some of the characters and circumstances. If this is similar to any real people or events, it was completely coincidental. **

England peered warily through the glass of the car windshield. What had started as a light drizzle earlier had ended up as a full out downpour. "I thought it rained quite a bit back at home, but this is insane…" He thought. He silently wished he didn't have to leave the warmth and dryness of the car he had rented… but how else would he find his partner for this stupid idea of America's?

"It's ok, England!" Magical Flying Mint Bunny nudged England's shoulder with his head. "I'm sure if we run fast enough, we won't get as wet!"

Making up his mind, England quickly exited the car and ran to the front building. Mint Bunny followed closely behind. Even though it had only took less than a minute, both were almost completely soaked. Muttering silent curses, England turned only to have someone bump into him. He suddenly felt a strange sort of jolt, causing his magic to stir slightly.

"Oye! Watch where-" A voice hissed. England glanced down to see a young girl.

She blinked in surprise, "Sorry!" she exclaimed. He couldn't help but notice how she looked almost identical to Spain. She had bright green eyes, semi long brown hair, and her side swept bangs were pinned back with a kitty cat clip. She was about six inches shorter than England. She immediately looked away, a tad flushed. "Uh… um… sorry 'bout that…" She mumbled self-consciously.

"That's alright, it was partially my fault…" England began, then a thought struck him, "Excuse me, but could you point me in the direction of the school office?" He asked. The girl glanced up with confusion in her green eyes. She seemed surprised by his accent.

"Sir? It's… err…" She pointed to a door with the words School Office in bold print.

Of course, it happened to be only a few feet away. Feeling slightly foolish, England hastily cleared his throat. "Y-yes, of course. Thank you!" He quickly made his way over to the office. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the girl gazing at his left shoulder, where his magical friend perched.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Mint Bunny asked curiously. England simply nodded.

* * *

England gently opened the door to the office. He was suddenly engulfed in a strange aura. He turned to see a very large man glowering from a table in the far corner. The man had a shaved head and was wearing white gym attire with a whistle dangling around his neck. His shirt showed a snarling white wolf with red eyes. The man stood and made his way over to England, causing England to crane his neck a bit. "What can I do for you? Are you a new student?" The man growled.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, I have come to speak with Mr. Wolffe." England said using his human name, there would be a bit of trouble if the man knew he was the personification of the UK. The man blinked in confusion, then let out a booming chuckle, causing England to jump.

"Of course! Of course! The little black wolf!" He grabbed England's hand in his meaty palm, shaking it violently, "The name's Coach! Welcome to Duluth, Minnesota. Pine Lake High, home of the Albino Wolves! Nice to meet you Artie!"

"Arthur…"England corrected while he discretely wiped his hand on his pants.

"Right, right, my mistake… _Arthur_." England caught a slight emphasis on his name. "So, what do ya want with Willy boy? He's quite a bit of trouble, that one." England furrowed his eyebrows, had the resume said anything about William causing trouble? He didn't think he had even read it.

Awkwardly, England began, "I'm sure that must be a slight understa-"

Before he could finish, Coach had interrupted him with another roar of laughter, "Understatement? _Understatement_?! That _boy's_ the spawn of Hades himself! Just like his older brothers!" he snickered.

_"Why didn't I even think to read that bloody resume?" _England silently cursed himself.

Coach grinned and turned to glance at the clock, "Well, the little black wolf is in my next class, how would you like to meet _him_?"

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_ England thought as he and Mint Bunny followed the burly man to the class.

Coach retrieved an umbrella and led England and Mint Bunny out the door. With all three huddling under their only protection from the rain, they walked down the sidewalk to an open space. England struggled to peer through the slowly decreasing downpour. Was that… an American football field?

When they got closer, England saw that it was indeed a football field.

_"Why is it called football? They hardly even use their feet for the sport!" _Mint Bunny hissed, a bit cross from being damp and cold. Coach led them to the bleachers and sat down. Shivering, England sat next to him.

"Why the bloody hell are we outside in this weather?" He muttered to Mint Bunny, who crouched on his lap.

Mint Bunny glanced up at him with dark eyes, "I don't know, but I can feel another magical presence." Startled, England stared at the players on the field. With the rain letting up a bit, he was finally able to notice the game. The students were indeed playing American football, or at least a rougher version.

"What are they doing?" England asked Coach, who beamed.

"You like? It's a game I created myself. I call it dodge-football, it's a cross between dodge ball and football."

"Creative." Mint Bunny sniffed.

Coach continued, unable to see or hear the magical creature, "There are two teams, the Albino (White) Wolves and Red Wolves. My football team has the white gear, and the non-football players are in red. This is helping us for the big game against the Goldenridge High cougars."

_"This game's hardly fair for the red team…"_ England thought, for there were only three students in red, and eleven in white. The white team was bombarding the scrambling reds with footballs.

"So, should I catch Willy boy for you?" England nodded his head, trying to guess which of the students was his future partner.

Without warning, Coach stood and bellowed, "WILL, GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" Almost instantly, everyone froze. Three of the students dropped their footballs and made their way to the bleachers. Two were whites, and the third a red.

"No," Coach sneered in a chilling tone, "I need the little black wolf." With audible snickers, both whites sauntered back to their jeering teammates.

One of the reds called shakily, "It's alright Wills, I'm sure you'll be fine…" He was silenced by a glare from the other red.

The red, Will, slowly made his way over to England and Coach. When he reached them, Coach put an arm around his shoulders and spun him to face England. "So, not what you expected huh? You sure you want this scrawny little brat? You can't trust_ him _any further than you can toss _him_."

"_HIM?!_" Will removed his helmet, and England's gaze was caught with familiar flaming green eyes. "I've put up with the taunting, but intentionally mistaking me for a _guy_? That's pushing it!" Growled the girl who had run into England earlier.

"Whoa, did _not_ see that coming." Mint Bunny squeaked in astonishment.

** Sorry, I had to make a few last minute edits. Oh, this is The Light Side. Please ****review! Dark and I appreciate some constructive criticism! Thank you! And no, Coach is not based on any real person. If he was, they would have been fired long ago. I do not have a problem with gym class or gym teachers. Will is called the black wolf because she is like the black sheep of the school. Except the school mascots are the Albino Wolves. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer (Dark side of the moon): This story is a fan made production only. All country characters belong to Hetalia and their respected owners.

Japan woke up with a start as the plane landed. The trip from his home to North Dakota had been a long one and he was ready to get off the plane.

"_Now to catch a bus to Bismarck."_ He thought as he walked through the airport. When Japan reached his destination he'd have to book a hotel room, set up a meeting with his new partner, meet with his partner, and, later, take them to the academy in Germany. "Kore wa, 1tsu no nagai shū ni narudarou*." He quietly grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Vanessa Sholtz was bored. She couldn't find something to entertain herself with during the long period of free time she had somehow ended up with. She wanted to work on her latest language, Russian, but realized she left the textbook at home._ "So much for studying. Maybe I could look through my notes again-"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. _"Hmm… I don't recognize the number."_

"Hello. This is Vanessa speaking- how may I help you?" She answered as politely as she could- she was _not_ a morning person.

"Kon'nichiwa Vanessa-san. This is Kiku Honda replying to your application to the World Academy in Germany. I was wondering if you had any free time this week to meet with me and talk about your future."

"_Oh! That's right- I put my cell number under contacts."_ Vanessa couldn't help but think about what else she might've accidentally put down on her application.

"Hello? Miss Sholtz? Are you there?" A slightly panicked voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Honda. I would love to meet with you- is Tuesday at six pm okay?" Vanessa finally replied.

"Yes- that would be perfect! Where would you like to meet?"

"How about at my apartment? It'll be quieter than a library and more private than a café. We could discuss everything there." She replied, her smile growing larger by the second.

"Sounds excellent. I will see you then." With that Kiku hung up, leaving Vanessa with a grin the Cheshire cat would envy.

"Looks like I found something to do." Vanessa said to no one in particular as she walked off towards her apartment._ "I'd better get cleaning."_

* * *

Kiku stalked up to the door, he _really _hoped this was the right one- the last time he was in America he got lost trying to locate his friend's home. In the end he had to call America and try to explain where he was only to have the whole afternoon wasted by his failure to figure out exactly where he was. Kiku shuttered as he reached up to knock on the door, but before he could completely raise his hand a girl opened it.

Kiku looked at the girl in utter shock- _"She looks_ way _too much like Russia's older sister, Ukraine."_ After he recovered, Kiku studied the girl closer and noticed several differences. For one thing, the girl was shorter than him and, for another, had light caramel hair. There was more but he was snapped out of his observation by the girl's introduction.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Vanessa Sholtz desu. Are you Kiku Honda?"

"H-hai," stuttered Kiku- he wasn't expecting her to speak Japanese immediately.

"Please come in. From what I understand we have a lot to talk about." Vanessa said as she ushered him inside of the apartment.

* * *

Vanessa couldn't believe it. She was in Germany. _Germany._ Kiku and she were busy getting her supplies for school. _In Germany._ To say she was thrilled was an understatement. She was overjoyed! She won the scholarship and was getting ready for the challenge of the World Academy. Kiku was being a great help in finding what she needed for her classes and helping her choose what she'd need for her dorm room.

The dorm rooms, however, wouldn't be ready for the students for another week so she and Kiku were staying at the "Willkommen Inn"- cheesy name, but still really nice. But Vanessa barely stayed in the hotel room- she was too busy conversing rapidly with the locals. Kiku was fine with it as long as she didn't get lost. He didn't want her to get lost- if she did America would blame him. He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of his stomach growing. Embarrassed how his stomach wouldn't quiet down he decided it was a good time to get something to eat.

Kiku quickly ran towards Vanessa and explained his dilemma, occasionally blushing when his stomach rumbled. Vanessa quickly said farewell to the people she was talking with and followed her new friend. She was surprised when she found herself in a McDonalds. After both of them ordered, she just had to ask why they were in an _American_ restaurant. She didn't even like McDonalds.

"Umm… Kiku-kun? Why are we in an _American_ restaurant?" She said adding extra emphasis on 'American'. "We are in Germany so why aren't we eating, well, German cuisine?"

Kiku visibly froze at this comment. He clearly didn't think this through. His brain was on autopilot. He was used to going there with America… he just forgot that not all Americans liked McDonalds…. "_Well I feel stupid. I should've brought her to the restaurant across the street." _

Before he could answer, their orders were ready and Kiku found himself surprised again as he saw she held a salad instead of a burger._ "I was definitely not expecting her to order a salad- I wonder what America would think about this!"_ He grinned at himself while he imagined the nation's possible reactions. Vanessa was busy writing something rapidly down in her mysterious notebook she always seemed to have with her. Kiku tried to see what she was writing but whenever he got close enough to read she would shrink away._ "Wait- what if it's her diary? I don't want to be rude." _Kiku decided that he should stop before she got mad.

"Anno… Kiku-Kun?"

"Yes Vanessa-San? What is it?" Kiku _really_ hoped that he didn't stop trying to read what could possibly be her diary too late.

"Are we friends?" Vanessa asked.

"O-of course we are! Why do you ask?" Kiku _definitely _was not expecting that. _"This girl is really full of surprises…. I thought she was mad!" _

"I didn't have many friends back home so this is all pretty new to me..." She mumbled something under her breath at the end but Kiku couldn't tell what. "Anyways- since I call you Kiku-Kun, you can call me Vanessa-Chan!" She added brightly with a smile that could rival Spain's.

Japan chuckled. No one asked him to call them "-Chan" anymore! _"This could be fun!" _"Sure! So what do you want to do next Vanessa-Chan?"

"Could you give me a tour of the Academy? I'd really like to see it." She answered.

Kiku thought it over. _"I don't see any harm in showing her the Academy for a bit…"_

"… Fine, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow- when it's open to the students."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah... I don't know Japanese...

**Translations:**

Kore wa, 1tsu no nagai shū ni narudarou*= Google translate for "This is going to be one long week."


	6. Chapter 6

_**By: The Two Sides of the Moon, the Light Side. Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia or some others mentioned. We do own some of the characters and circumstances. If this is similar to any real people or events, it was completely coincidental. Special thanks to Dark for helping me edit! I'm pretty awful at it. I just like to write all my ideas down before I forget! Ok. I'm done jabbering now. For now…. *Creepy grin.***_

Coach had been Will's gym teacher ever since third grade, so she was sick of his endless taunting. He would always cause trouble for the nonfootball teachers and students. _"So why not laugh at someone who obviously has important business that could possible affect the school and therefore your job? I can't believe Coach convinced him that I was a guy!" _Will thought crossly as she glared at Coach and the older student. _"Okay, maybe I could."_

"You are so gullible, Artie!" Coach ruffled the said student's blond hair, who leaned away and smoothed it back down again.

"My name is Arthur…" He said evenly_. "Maybe he dealt with stupidly obnoxious people regularly?"_ Will thought. She hadn't noticed that the rain had almost stopped.

"Well! You know," Coach's voice was dark, "Black wolves shouldn't be accepted into a flock of black sheep."

Arthur stiffened, and his gaze sharpened. _"What the heck?"_ Will could feel her magic tingling at her fingertips.

"Shut _up_." She hissed, using the most venomous voice she could muster. Coach turned and met her gaze; his eyes were deadly.

"_What_ did you say?" He spat. It was now the alpha versus the omega.

Will lift her chin, "Since you obviously didn't hear me, I said _shut_ _up_." He took a threatening step towards the young girl. "Think carefully before you open that mouth of yours…"

"There's no need for-" Arthur began, but Will cut him off.

"I can say what I want! I'm sick of you and your stupid Albino Wolves!" Her voice was high pitch in anger. She and the teacher were staring like two cats, moments away from lunging at each other.

"You never fit into my pack! You were the black sheep!" He suddenly had a cruel smirk on his face, "No, the black _wolf_."

"Your _pack_?! Your _pack_ is a simple _football_ team!" Will could smell the pine mist that usually appeared before she did some forms of magic. With a cold and menacing voice, she hissed, "I hope the Goldenridge High cougars humiliate you! _Metamorphose Aurum __Felis concolor__…_" Coach had barely had time to take another step before chaos broke loose.

Will's fingers began to glow a bright gold color. Then there was a sizzling flash of light. After a few moments, she blinked the spots out of her eyes and looked around. "Crap!" she yelped. Crouching about two or three meters ahead was a large male cougar. The cougar, now identified as Coach, sat up and stared at his paws in shock, then choked out a rusty coughing sound. Will involuntarily took a step back. "I didn't do it! I mean, I only meant to change your outfit color!" she exclaimed.

A flying green rabbit flew over to her and hovered in mid-air. "You messed up big time!" He gave her an accusing glare.

"I know! I know!" Will whined. She crossed her arms and began, "At least, it could be wors- fudge!" Coach wasn't the only over-sized kitty around. The rest of her class joined him. They flattened their ears with a growl. Arthur came up behind Will, shaking his head. "Bloody hell! What did you _do_?"

Will turned to glare at him, "Magic!" she faltered, "I… think…"

His bright emerald eyes gazed at her calculatingly. Will looked away, feeling extremely guilty. "I-I'm sorry… I… um…" He waited silently, so she finished with a sigh, "I didn't mean to get mad, Mr. Kirkland, sir. The truth is that my magic skills suck." He raised an eyebrow, which Will couldn't help but notice how they were a bit thick.

He scrutinized the current situation before saying, "You do need quite a lot of help." Coach let out a snarl and began stalking towards them. Another cougar took an experimental snap at the green rabbit. Arthur stepped in between the cats and the others. He turned towards Coach, and brandished a wand. Will blinked, confused.

"What the-" Before she could finish, he had begun to mutter a phrase in a strange language. The tip of his wand glimmered a vivid green.

Suddenly, Arthur was suddenly standing in the middle of a radiant circle of symbols. The circle shone more furiously, it changed to a green that matched his wand. It became so bright that Will's eyes automatically shut.

* * *

"Miss Will? Miss Will, can you hear me?" The girl groaned and rolled away from the familiar voice. Her head ached and her throat was parched. "Miss Will? Are you awake?"

"_Shut up shut up shut up shut up…"_ She mentally chanted. The voice rang loudly in her throbbing head, and she clutched it with a moan.

"Miss Will…" Someone shook her shoulder.

Will weakly tried to slap the hand away, "Stop…"she mumbled.

"Here! Try this!" An annoyingly high pitched and cheerful voice squeaked.

"_Try what-?" _Will had barely registered the thought when something ice-cold splashed on her face.

Will's eyes flew open, and she sat up with a start. "What the hey!?" She spluttered. Arthur and the green rabbit leaped back.

"You're awake. Do you remember what happened?" Mr. Kirkland asked.

Will let out an irritated sigh before responding, "_No_. I most definitely do _not_ remember turning my gym teacher and classmates into oversized cats of terror! And I _don't_ remember you going all Harry Potter!" Her splitting headache caused her to snap.

One of Arthur's eyebrows twitched, and he struggled to keep his voice level. "That was a powerful reversal spell, it affects everyone within the perimeter… well, almost everyone…" He trailed off, vivid emerald eyes swimming with confusion.

Will self-consciously looked away and preoccupied herself with wiping water off her face, "I do practice magic." She offered.

He shook his head, eyebrows furrowed, "Maybe that's it…" He mused partly to himself.

"I'm special." Will joked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Indeed you are…" The Brit murmured. Will gave him a weird glance. He cleared his throat and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. "I suppose I have quite a bit of explaining to do." he began.

Will grinned, "Definitely, but before we start, who's the flying green rabbit thing?" The said creature crossed his arms and huffed; "I prefer Magical Flying Mint Bunny-"

"I will explain, but first..." Arthur regarded the younger student seriously. "Do you know why I am here?"

Will thought for a moment, "Are you here to fix my magical problems with magic?"

"_Duh._ We all know you need it." Mint Bunny sniffed.

Arthur chuckled, "I guess that is somewhat true. However, in order for me to help you, you'll have to come with me to the World Academy."

"I-I got in? I, William Wolffe, made it into the World Academy?" She mumbled in shock before smiling, "Awesome!"

"Exactly, now then, shall we get you packed for Germany?" Arthur smiled back.

* * *

"So this World Academy is deep into the black forest?" Will asked Arthur with a voice of awe.

He nodded his head, without taking his eyes off the road. "Yes. We prefer to have it further from any cities or towns. Berlin is the closest, but it is an hour away."

"Why so far?" Will watched as trees flew past the window.

Mint Bunny and Arthur seemed to become uncomfortable, "Well… er… it is a _private_ academy…" Arthur began, but his familiar interrupted, "You know, lots of fairytales took place in the Black Forest."

Will grinned, "Oh, yeah! You're right!" she turned to Arthur, "Which is your favorite?"

He shrugged, "Whichever, really."

"I don't know which one I like either!" Will exclaimed. She suddenly leaned forward, and peered through the trees.

"Wow! Is that it?" she asked. Arthur nodded. "It looks like something from a story! It's beautiful!" Will laughed.

"I agree." The Mint Bunny and Arthur chorused.

_**YAY! They finally made it to Germany! Yay! Celebration! If there is anything a bit too weird for you, Dark and I had a little too much sparkling grape juice. Oh well. Dark: Hasta la *hic* pastaaa... **_

_**Me: I CAN HOLD MY BLOODY JUICYBEVERAGES BETTER THAN YOU CAN ANYDAY!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note (Dark): Everyone's coming to the academy for the grand opening today~! Sorry about the shortness!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there would be way more Prussia in it.**

* * *

America walked down the well-lit halls of the World Academy. He was pretty excited for the students to come- even though the school wasn't in America.

The original plan was to have the school in _his_ country, but, after the construction workers went on strike, the school wouldn't get finished in time for the semester to start. He was lucky that Germany had a building that they could use as a school instead. _Very_ lucky indeed; it was practically a miracle- the place had everything. It was new, well-camouflaged (so they had extra privacy), and the nearest city, Berlin, was an hour long drive away. The most important part about it, though, was the fact that it was big enough for all of the students to have dorms without it being too crowded.

America looked out the window and saw multiple cars pulled up in front of the school. _"Whoa. The students are here. I'm surprised- the grand opening ceremony isn't for another hour. I guess they just want to get their dorms set up…"_

He watched the familiar faces of his fellow nations emerge from the multiple cabs followed by the cheerful faces of his citizens. The second he saw Japan's face, he knew he wanted to meet his partner-_ "… Japan's smiling. He's actually smiling! Maybe he wants to play video games!"_

America ran down to where he saw his buddy last. "Ja- I mean, Kiku!Where are you, man? Let's play some video games! I have this new one where you have to shoot all the zombies to get the golden pot of purity so you can…" He stopped babbling when he noticed Japan talking with a girl. At first, America thought that Kiku was talking with Ukraine, but then he noticed that the girl was actually shorter than Kiku. _"That must be his partner… Creepy- she looks a lot like Ukraine... Maybe she's of Ukrainian decent? I am the country of immigrants after all…"_

As he pondered the girl's heritage, Alfred continued to walk to Kiku. He could hear little snippets of conversation, mostly about the dorms and life at the Academy. When he reached Japan and could see the girl better, he _really _needed to ask her if she was Ukrainian- she was almost a fun-sized version of Yekaterina.

"Hey, dude!" He interrupted, "Are you Ukrainian?" America pointed to the girl.

"… What? No, I'm actually half Norwegian and half German-Russian." The _very_ confused girl responded, "Why do you ask?"

"D-did you just say _Russian_?" Kiku stuttered out, frozen in fear.

The girl stared at her friend, wondering why he's freaked out. "Yeah… Why? Is there something wrong Kik-"

"You called?" A thickly accented voice called out, followed by none other than Ivan himself. He peered at the girl and then smiled his creepy smile. "You've decided to become one with Mother Russia, da?"

The girl just stared at him. _"She's probably terrified of the commie! I have to save her!"_ America thought right before the girl burst out in laughter.

"S-sorry, b-but for a second there I thought you were a r-rapist!" She gasped out between her chuckles. "B-Become one! HA! Where did you come up with that?" She asked the tall stranger.

Russia was bewildered- no one called him a rapist before. "I wasn't joking." He deadpanned. "My name's Ivan and I am definitely not a rapist."

The girl, now bright red with embarrassment, started to apologize. "I'm sorry… I didn't know… I'm Vanessa Sholtz, by the way. And, in that case, sure; I'll be your friend."

With a soft "Yay!", Russia slung Vanessa over his shoulder and ran off laughing with his new friend. Strangely, Vanessa wasn't fazed by this. She was laughing with him.

Alfred turned once again to his companion, "What just happened?"

"I do not know, Alfred-san. I do not know." Kiku responded solemnly, perplexed by his partner's actions.

"_This'll be one heck of a year."_ America thought to himself as he watched Ivan and Vanessa disappear into the crowd.

* * *

**I couldn't help it. The first time I heard Russia ask someone to "Become one" I thought he was a rapist. But now I know better...**

**Russia: *Pouts* I am not a rapist!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Here have some borscht.**

**Russia: Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Chapter 8 is finally here! The Light Side~ Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did… * Creepy grin. * Heh… heh… sorry if this chapter is a bit strange. I was listening to assorted songs of wonder… America: Get a life! Me: You shouldn't be talking…**

* * *

As soon as Arthur stopped the car, Will leaped onto the pavement. There was excitement coursing through her, while her magic stirred slightly. She couldn't believe how many people were gathered today. As she waited for the others, she stood and gawked. She didn't notice Arthur and Mint Bunny until they were directly behind her.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Arthur said with amusement. Will whirled around to face him.

"Impressive?! It's amazing! There are so many people!" She beamed. Mint Bunny let out a soft giggle. Will was practically bouncing in exuberance.

"Well then, shall we go?" Arthur offered her his arm.

Will couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Ever the gentleman, I see." Arthur only responded by rolling his eyes. He turned as he led her through the throng. Will playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Luckily, he didn't notice.

"Angleterre!" A voice with an unmistakable French accent called behind them. Cursing, Arthur began to walk faster.

"Bollocks! Don't look behind you. It'll encourage him…" He hissed to a confused Will.

"_What?"_ She thought, puzzled. She stumbled as he dragged her through the crowd of students. Suddenly, a student about Arthur's age grabbed the Brit's shoulder. The newcomer had blue eyes, shoulder length wavy blond hair, and a beginning of a beard on his chin. Arthur slapped his hand away, "What do you want, perverted frog?" he growled.

The student ignored him and turned to Will, "Bonjour mademoiselle, I am Francis Bonnefoy. What is your name?" He handed the bewildered girl a rose he produced from thin air. Out of the corner of her eye, Will noticed Arthur had a disgusted expression on his face.

"William S. Wolffe or Will. Nice to meet you." Will said. She played with her cat hair clip, unaccustomed to the attention.

Francis grinned, "Ohonhonhon! Mon ami, so you are the black sheep's partner. I will save you from the horrors of Angleterre's cooki-" He was interrupted by Arthur grabbing him and attempting to strangle him. The way they began to bicker, Will assumed that this happened often. As she took out her hair clip, she noticed a strange sound getting louder and louder- it sounded like, "Pasta."

"What the-?" She barely had time to yelp when she was tackled from behind by an excited something. No, _someone_.

"Ve~ Ciao bella, I'm Feliciano!" An Italian boy with auburn hair, honey eyes, and a strange curl exclaimed. Will groaned as he leaned over her shoulder.

"Wait, what?!" Will gasped, a bit winded. Feliciano started pulling on the end of her side swept bangs.

"I noticed you have a curl! Just like mine!" He smiled at her.

"What?!" Arthur and Francis had finally stopped quarreling long enough to notice the new event taking place.

Will looked up, baffled. "What-ow-is the big-ow-deal with curls-ow? Sure, my bangs-ow-form-ow-a curl. See-ow?" She replied between squeaks as Feliciano kept tugging on it. They all looked to where she was pointing. She was right, her bangs formed a curl that was pointed downwards, and was on the left side of her head.

"Ve~ What does it do?" Feliciano asked. Will shrugged.

She was about to reply when a German voice growled, "Alright, Italian. That is enough!" A tall German student with blue eyes and slicked back blond hair came and dragged the said Italian away.

"Arrivederci, Bella!" Feliciano called over his shoulder. Will laughed and waved. She then turned to the English boy and French boy.

"It is a pity it doesn't do anything." Francis sighed, only to have Arthur hit him.

"Shut up, you idiot." Arthur snapped.

* * *

Arthur led Will into the school building. Francis had left them to find his partner. "Irresponsible." Arthur muttered. Will simply laughed. She froze suddenly, causing Arthur to bump into her. She noticed a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and somewhat tan walking towards them.

"No, it couldn't be." She whispered under her breath. She grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him behind a plant.

"Bloody hell! Will! What are you doing?" He cried. Will clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Sh! Hopefully he didn't noti-" She began in a hushed tone.

"Hola Arturo! What are you doing behind that plant?" The boy asked with a Spanish accent. Will audibly sighed in relief as they stepped from their hiding spot.

"Hello Antonio, this is my partner, Will." Arthur greeted the newcomer. Will smiled sheepishly.

"Will? Our little girl?" Two voices cried perfectly in unison.

"Crap!" Will mumbled. _"What are they doing here?"_ She thought.

Two boys, who looked exactly like Antonio, only younger, stepped out from behind the Spainiard.

Arthur jumped in surprise, "Will? Who-?"

Will sighed in defeat, "Meet my older twin brothers. Charles D. Wolffe, and Chaucer G. Wolffe."

Chaucer ran up and embraced her, "Oh, look daddy! Our daughter is here!" He said. Charles slung an arm around Will's shoulders.

"Daddy? Daughter?" Arthur asked with a baffled tone. Charles grinned while Will groaned.

"We call each other mommy and daddy." He explained as he hugged his siblings, "Will is our lovely daughter." Will rolled her eyes. "We do it because Will hates it!" He added.

"_Why, why, why are they related to me?"_ Will thought as she glared accusingly at her brothers.

"Who are your partners?" Arthur asked the twins. They let go of their little sister and sauntered up to the British student.

"Antonio and Francis." They purred in sync.

"Just my luck…" Arthur muttered.

"So," Charles smirked as he slung one arm around Arthur's shoulders, while Chaucer did the same on the other side.

"We didn't know our little girl had a boyfriend." Chaucer wiggled his eyebrows, "When did this happen? When did you decide to court?" Will felt her face heat up. She glanced over at Arthur and saw his face was also flushed.

"W-what?!" Arthur stuttered in a flustered voice. The twins must have noticed Arthur steal a look at Mint Bunny.

"Wow, he even has a flying green Pikachu. Your dream lover, Will." Charles chuckled as he grabbed the familiar.

"I'm Magical Flying Mint Bunny, not Pikachu!" Mint Bunny yelped.

"We are not dating!" Will and Arthur yelled at the same time, ignoring Mint Bunny. Antonio gave all four students a weird look.

"You can see Arturo's imaginary friends? How?" He asked. Both twins exchanged an amused glance.

"Logic doesn't apply to us." They said perfectly in sync.

"What?" Arthur and Antonio asked.

Will facepalmed, "In other words, they're related to me. Can we please leave it at that?"

* * *

**Enter the Wolffe twins. No twincest, they just act a bit like it to be as annoying as possible. Charles: Are you sure about that? Me: *****Eyeroll. * Go prank call an innocent civilian. ****Charles, Chaucer, and Will are all named after Charles Dickens, Geoffrey Chaucer, and William Shakespeare. Their parents like English literature because why not? It's EPIC! Random person: Geek. Me: Deal with it. I love the twin's line, "Logic doesn't apply to us." I drew a pic of England and Will. I stayed up really late… **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Light Side: I get to write the next chappie! Canada's time to shine! I love Mattie. He is my 2****nd**** favorite character. Disclaimer: Not awesome enough to own. Prussia: KESESESES OF COURSE NOT! YOU WILL NEVER BE AWESOME! Me: T_T# Do you want to be in this story or not? Prussia: The Awesome Me will apologize, for now. Me: Good.**

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE WORLD ACADEMY DUDES! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST YEAR EVER!" America yelled into the microphone, causing half the audience to cringe. Since he had come up with the entire idea, Germany said it was fair for him to lead the welcoming ceremony.

Canada sighed softly, his brother was absolutely annoying sometimes. He had to admit, he was extremely flattered that the other nations remembered to assign a partner to him. The only problem… his partner had left to go talk to friends.

Canada scanned the crowd, searching for his partner, Jake. _"There."_ He thought when he caught a glimpse of Jake's hockey jersey. Hockey was the only thing they had in common. Canada sighed again and turned his attention back to the podium, where America was listing out rules.

"If you ever need any help or something. Talk to a teacher, the principal, counselor, your partners, or me. 'Cause I'M THE HERO!" The American yelled again, causing the microphone to squeak. Canada winced at the high pitched sound. He couldn't wait for this to be over.

As he looked around again, Canada caught the eye of a girl. She was sitting next to Austria, so he could assume they were partners. She had blue eyes, short reddish blond hair, and pale skin. She gave the Canadian a soft smile before turning her attention back to America. _"Wow…" _Canada found himself blushing.

"And that concludes the TOTALLY AWESOME ORIENTATION THING! ANY QUESTIONS?" The enthusiastic America grinned wildly. No one spoke up. "Alright then!" America laughed, "You can go prepare your dorms and come to lunch at 12! We've got HAMBURGERS! SO DON'T BE LATE!" he walked off the stage. The nations and their partners began to file out of the auditorium.

"_I better find my partner…"_ Canada sighed softly. He knew he was going to end up spending the day alone. _"At least Austria's partner noticed me…"_ He felt himself smile.

"Hi! I'm Will, what's your name?" A girl who looked a bit like Spain, but had a curl, walked up to him. Canada blinked in surprise.

"I-I'm Matthew… Y-you can see me?" He said in a barely audible voice. He was awarded by a baffled look from Will.

"Of course I can see you! Unless…" Her green eyes widened, "Am I hallucinating?! Have I finally completely lost it?!" She brought her hands to her face, and felt it. "I still feel the same! But, what if this isn't my body?! Am I inside someone else's?!" Canada couldn't help but laugh at her acting skills.

"I've gone crazy!" She backed up a few paces, bumping into England.

"Will, what are you doing?" England let out an irritated sigh.

The eccentric girl glanced up at him, "I must have gone crazy. Didn't I? I DID!" She gestured to Canada, "Just trying to cheer up my new bestie. Matthew looked lonely."

"Who?" England asked as peered in Canada's direction.

"Who?" Canada's polar bear, Kumakese or something, echoed. Canada sighed.

"I'm Can- Matthew! Your owner!" He hoped no one noticed his slip-up.

"Oh! Hello uh- Matthew. I see you've met Will, my partner." England began sheepishly. "Where is your partner?" He inquired.

"H-He is with his friends…" The Canadian whispered sadly. Will seemed to notice, she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, Mattie? If you don't mind, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" She asked hopefully. Canada felt himself fill with happiness, and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Great! Meet you later!" Will called as she grabbed England's arm and strolled out.

* * *

Canada strode through the busy halls, trying to not be pushed. _"I should probably find my dorm and get my schedule."_ He thought. _"I think America said they were in the office. I can get it after I find my dorm, it'll be less crowded." _He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice the tan trench coat in front of him.

"What was that?" A familiarly cold voice said. Canada let out a soft squeak of fear: _"Russia!"_

"Who is that?" A girl with caramel hair and a striking resemblance to Ukraine peered at Canada. Russia turned to the Canadian.

"Oh. Hello Matvey, I did not see you there." Russia gave a childish grin, causing Canada to shiver.

"I- I was j-just heading to my dorm…" Canada whispered in fear.

"Ah. I am showing Vanessa to her dorm." Russia replied.

The girl, Vanessa, laughed, "Do you want to come with?" she asked. Russia was instantly surrounded by a dark aura, and Canada could hear him mutter faint 'kols'.

"No th-thank you, but thank y-you for the o-offer. I have a-a few things to do f-first." Canada stuttered. As quickly as it had appeared, the aura was gone, leaving a smiling Russia.

"That is too bad. See you around, Matvey." He said. He and Vanessa turned and went through the hallway. The crowd seemed to part around the Russian.

"That was scary." Canada let out a sigh of relief. He moved in the opposite direction, to his room.

"Who are you?" Kumalink asked.

"I'm Matthew. Your owner." Canada replied.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short. We've had a lot of stuff going on… Russia's kols! Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol….. YAY! Edit: Sorry, I keep trying to get the lines to show up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note (Dark): Yeah... Sorry about the delay guys! Light and I have finals this week so we were trying to study... and we had a HUGE concert... When I was finally ready to type this, life happened and I got grounded from the computer for the weekend... Enjoy!**

**P.S. I also apologize to any of my Occlumency for Kiku readers! I will try to update ASAP!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia... I'd put Germany in a duck costume. Unfortunately, I don't- so no duck costumes (for now)!**_

Vanessa continued on her way to her dorm. The large Russian in front of her was making a path through the swarm of people around them. _"I wonder why they just go out of his way so quickly…"_ Her attention was briefly caught by three people trembling on her left side. _"Are they afraid? Why would they be afraid of Ivan?... I suppose I was, too. But then again, I had a reason- just how many people come up to you and say 'Become one with Mother Russia'? I thought he was a rapist for Pete's sake!"_

"We are here Vanessa." Ivan's voice rang out, taking the girl out of her musings. "You are staying in this dorm, correct?"

"A-ah… Yeah. This is the one," Vanessa told him, after checking the number of the dorm number. "32G- that's me." She said cheerfully, enjoying how it rhymed.

Suddenly a loud _thump_ came from the other side of the door, along with a few surprised voices, and some strange clicking noises followed shortly.

"What's going on in here?" Vanessa shouted as she swung the door wide open. She looked around the room. "…What are you doing?" She gaped at the sight in front of her. There was a girl sprawled on the floor and a blond boy was on top of her. Then there were two identical boys taking photos of the whole incident, almost as if they were paparazzi and the people on the floor were famous. But now, all eyes- and cameras- were on her.

"Will! Your roommate is here!" One of the twins yelled to the pair on the floor.

"Oh… Erm… Just a second, please!" The girl said as the boy was trying to get off of her.

"… No problem. Why were you-" Vanessa began, but was interrupted by the blond boy's (very manly) shriek of terror.

"Ru-Ivan! What is going on? I thought you didn't have a partner!" He trembled out in a thick British accent, instantly standing in front of the other occupants of the room protectively.

"Da, I don't. This is Kiku's partner, Vanessa." Ivan smiled calmly.

The blond started to panic. "Where's Kiku, then? I swear if you did anything funny I'll-"

"Don't worry," Ivan interjected, "He's fine. Vanessa here is my friend. My new _willing _friend."

"Umm… So mister-" Vanessa began, pausing for the boy to provide his name. She didn't like where the previous conversation was going.

"What? Oh- I'm Arthur." The boy looked from the Russian to Vanessa. "And this girl here is Will, your roommate. The other two are her older twin brothers, Charles and Chaucer. I don't really know which is which and I don't care either."

"… Ok. So, Arthur, why were you in top of Will and why were they taking pictures?" She asked, pointing at the twins.

"Oh! I tripped on a banana peel and pulled him down with me!" Will said, "I still don't know where that peel came from though… No one was eating one beforehand."

A few conspiratorial giggles were heard from the twins' direction. Vanessa sweat-dropped, "And they were taking pictures of this because...?"

"Because our daughter is growing up so fast and we need pictures of her before she's too old and is far, far away!" One of the twins answered over-dramatically. "Plus, we need photos for the wedding!"

"Oh, yes! The wedding! I almost forgot about that." The other twin continued, "So Mr. Eyebrows, when are you going to pop the question?"

"WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Arthur bellowed, "I have to go now. Will, you should get to know Vanessa better." He ordered as he ran out the door, as red as a fire truck.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Ivan finally broke the silence. "I guess I should get going, too. I'll see you tomorrow, da?" He asked Vanessa.

"Da. Ja. Hai. Si. Sure- I'll see you tomorrow." Vanessa said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She did not like how _Mr. Eyebrows _treated Ivan earlier and was getting a headache from the previous yelling. "Good-bye Ivan."

Ivan just smiled at her and began to walk away, "Bye Nessie." He called out, before rounding a corner and going out of sight.

"_Nessie?" _Vanessa thought to herself, _"Huh- that's a first. I already have a nickname and the term hasn't even started yet."_

"So… Nessie…" The twins purred, wrapping their arms around her shoulders. "Since you're staying with our wonderful daughter, we're going to have to lay down a couple of rules. Rule number one: no boys in the room after dark. Rule number two: no alcohol- even if this is _Germany _and the drinking age is different here. Rule number three: protect Will- she tends to do some really stupid things; blowing up the kitchen is normal for her. And finally, rule number four: you have to let us call you our other daughter!" They grinned slyly.

"Fine, fine- just GET OUT!" Vanessa shouted, "I'm getting a headache from your presence!"

The twins finally ran out the room snickering. Vanessa plopped down on the bed in the room that didn't have any stuff on it.

"Are they always like that?" She asked her new roommate.

"… Unfortunately, yes." Will response was quiet; she was trying not to get Vanessa's headache any worse than it already was.

"I am so sorry for you." Vanessa said. "I think I'm going to take a nap- if that's alright with you."

Will watched in amazement as Vanessa literally fell asleep in a matter of seconds. "We'll get along just fine, Vanessa." She said as she tossed a spare blanket over her slumbering friend. "This'll be an awesome year."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a person with silvery hair and red eyes pushed the door to their dorm open with enough force to break it. "DID SOMEONE SAY 'AWESOME'?! IF SO- DON'T WORRY! THE AWESOME GILBERT IS HERE!"

Vanessa woke up instantly, staring at 'Gilbert', and screamed "WAKING PEOPLE UP IS NOT AWESOME! GET OUT!" And chased him out of the room, down the hall, and Will assumed that Vanessa'd keep chasing him until they were in Berlin.

* * *

**Yep. Prussia... Let's just say I REALLY wanted to reach the 1000 word mark on this chapter...**

**Light: Random is awesome!**

**Me: And awesome is Prussia!**

**Light: Yes! Random is to awesome as awesome is to Prussia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Light Side. Yeah! China's turn. He is awesome, aru! China: Don't say aru, aru! It doesn't sound right when you say it! Me: I'm sorry… T^T Disclaim: You know… so yays! Enjoy!**

* * *

China looked up from his spot at the table. "Why are all these younger countries so loud, aru?" He sighed to himself. Everyone was able to get situated, and things were going smoother than expected. Well, almost smoother.

"Geez! England, why do you like to smex attack my citizens?!" America yelled at the British nation.

"Bloody hell! It wasn't like that!" England retorted as France snuck up behind the two countries.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon… releasing sexual tension, are we now? Who knew you had it in you?" France gave them his usual perverted grin.

"Once again, IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" England shouted as he grabbed the French country's throat. They soon began fighting, and America decided to be a 'hero' and join the fray.

"Why can't we be progressive for once? Like we were a few days ago, aru." China said as he rolled his eyes in disgust. He then turned his attention to the other side of the room, where Japan was surprisingly having a heated discussion with none other than Russia.

"Could you please refrain from stealing my partner Russia-san?" Japan asked quietly. The Russian smiled childishly.

"It isn't stealing if they come _willingly_, da?" Russia said. "Besides, _Nessie_ and I will be doing the 'hanging out'- as the Americans say- tomorrow."

"Did someone say _Nessie_?!" A voice called from across the room. China watched in astonishment as a red blur tackled the two countries.

"Oi! What were you doing with my Nessie?!" Scotland growled. "She can't leave my loch! How did you get her? You best know how to swim if you want to catch my wee lassie."

"Scotland, they're not talking about your Nessie. They are talking about a student, and her name is Vanessa, you twit. It is a complete coincidence that her nickname is Nessie." England snapped as he joined the discussion.

Scotland crossed his arms and huffed, "A student called Nessie? Why isn't she my partner?"

"You are not exactly the representation of the UK, that's England's job, aru." China pointed out. He stood from his seat and crossed over to the other countries. "And Japan chose her as his partner first."

"Yes, but-" Scotland began, but he was interrupted by a certain American.

"Dudes, you totally sound like high school chicks fighting over who had first dibs on the new student!" America laughed, "It's hilarious!"

"I had Vanessa as my partner first." Japan said, a slightly irritated note in his voice.

"She is part German-_Russian_, part Norwegian." Russia replied, "So maybe she should be my partner, da?" He let out a few 'kols' and was surrounded by a dark aura.

"Wait, this girl is Norwegian?" Norway asked, showing mild curiosity.

"Pfft. She'd like me way better than you." Denmark retorted.

"Her nickname is Nessie!" Scotland snapped.

"Would you all SHUT THE HELL UP?!" America yelled. Everyone was instantly silent. "Ok, since Vanessa was chosen by Japan, she will be his partner. If you have any problems with that, JUST SUCK IT UP!"

"I-I didn't know you had it in you, America." England stated with a dumbfounded voice.

America shrugged, "When it comes to my citizens, I get a bit protective." He said. He studied the Brit before saying, "Honestly England, your partner choice was… surprising."

"How so?" England asked.

"She… doesn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed." America said in a hesitant voice. England blinked.

"America! I wouldn't go that far." He scolded. He paused for a moment before saying, "I would say she acts quite like you."

"I agree, aru." China said. He had run into the student earlier, and England was right. _"Aiya! I honestly hope she doesn't turn out as annoying, aru…" _he thought. He was glad his partner was a respectable student.

"Ok," America said as he made his way to the front. "Since we are already on the subject- what does everyone think of their partners?"

Italy raised his hand, "Ve~ my partner is boring- he talks about being a student physics."

"Physicist." Germany corrected. After a few moments, he added, "My partner is fine; he actually does his training!" He aimed the last comment at the Italian, who didn't notice.

France and Spain grinned, so China assumed they were happy with their partners.

"Wait a moment, where is my brother?" Germany asked the duo. He was ignored.

"My partner acts like a combination of North Italy, Spain, and America." England said.

Japan gave Russia a stern look and said, "I am content with my partner."

"I am too, aru." China stated.

One by one, each country gave an update about their partners and what their first impressions were.

Belarus walked up to Russia, "Big brother, big brother…" She hissed, "Why are you hanging out with that girl so much? It's her fault, isn't it? She's the vixen…" She turned and left the room, leaving a dead silence.

"HOLY CRAP SHE'S GOING TO KILL MY CITIZEN!" America screeched.

* * *

China peered anxiously over South Korea's shoulder as they entered the dark classroom. "Are they there, aru?" China asked.

South Korea shook his head, "Nope, but we'll find them. The best search-and-rescues originated from South Korea, da-ze!" China shook his head and sighed as he left the empty classroom. He and the other nations had spent almost the whole afternoon looking for Belarus and Vanessa.

* * *

_The countries watched in astonishment as the Belarusian country left the room._ _"HOLY CRAP SHE'S GOING TO KILL MY CITIZEN!" America screeched as soon as she disappeared. _

"_Calm down!" Germany growled. He turned to the assembled countries, "We'll split up into groups of two or more. Each group takes a designated area of the school. We must find Miss Sholtz before Belarus does." _

_Russia raised his hand, "We could also find Belarus and try to keep her away from Nessie, da?" He said. _

_Germany nodded his head, "Good idea. Alright, form your groups and go as soon as possible. Viel Glück!"_

* * *

"Hey, China!" A voice called, causing China to start with a yelp.

"Oh," China said, trying to steady his racing heart, "Hungary, I did not notice you, aru."

The female nation smiled, "Sorry about that, we finished our search on our part of this floor. How about you?" she asked.

South Korea shrugged, "We did too, but we haven't found anything, da-ze."

"We'll have to keep looking. Why don't we help the groups on the first floor? It is a bigger area to cover." China pointed out. Hungary nodded and lead the way to the stairs.

"Austria is busy making sure we didn't miss any rooms, he'll catch up with us later." She said. The three nations quickly made their way down the staircase and passed the dorms. China suddenly heard a crash, followed by a cry, coming from one of the rooms.

"In here, aru!" He said as he found the room. South Korea and Hungary were at his side in an instant.

"What's goin-" South Korea began, but was shushed by both Hungary and China.

"Shut up and listen!" Hungary hissed. The three countries pressed their ears to the door. They could hardly hear vague sounds-

"…W-what's going on? Stop it!" England's partner, Will.

"…Ow! S-stop…. why… hey… _Ow!_" A muffled voice cried out. Was that Vanessa?

"_Hold_ _still_…" Belarus's voice hissed.

"…N-no. _No_!"

"_Aiya! What is she doing, aru?!" _China thought.

"P-please… s-stop…" The voice sounded close to tears.

"STOP IT!" Hungary shouted as she kicked down the door. The three countries tumbled into the dorm.

"Who knew she had it in her, _aru_?" South Korea said sarcastically to China, who glared at him in return.

"What the fudge?!" Will leaped to her feet with a yelp. China surveyed the situation. Will, Belarus, and Vanessa were all sitting on one of the beds. Next to them was a tied up Prussia, who had marker all over his face. All four were laughing uncontrollably. Well, almost all four, Prussia had mustache duct tape over his mouth.

"I caught him!" Vanessa boasted.

"What's going on?!" South Korea asked, he had a bewildered expression.

"He woke me up when I had a migraine." Vanessa said with a glare at the bound albino.

Will started to laugh like crazy, "W-we… were getting revenge… oh revenge, how we love you!"

"Aiya…" Was all China could mutter.

* * *

**And this is what I wrote. I didn't have finals yesterday, and this morning… so yeah! Our gym teacher gave our class an assignment for finals. (She always kept Dark and I separated, even on our last day.) We had to make up our own games. Me: To my partner. Dodge-football! Partner: Ok… Me: Of course, *Evil grin* We'll have to do the edited version… Happy Holidays to all! Note; the phrase of the day was, "Who knew you had it in you?"**

**Bloopers: (We were going to put this in for a joke, but then decided not to.)**

_Japan gave Russia a stern look and said, "My partner is a duck."_

"_I am too, aru." China stated._

_And then the whole room went into chaos as England turned into an angel and yelled, "You blew my cover!" _

_America stood on the table and sang, "Do you like waffles?!" No one answered him._

_The American stood strong, despite the others around him being weirdoes. He also learned the wonders of photosynthesis._

_THE END._

**Alternate blooper:**

"_My partner acts like the child of Ayame and Tamaki." England said, which only Japan understood._

_Japan gave Russia a stern look and said, "I am in love with you."_

"_I am too, aru." China stated._

_One by one, each country gave an update about their love for Russia._

_Belarus walked up to Russia, "Big brother, big brother…" she said, "I'm going to marry *Berwald the Grapefruit! He's the vixen…" She turned and left the room, leaving a dead silence._

_THE END (AGAIN)_

**Yeah. Don't ask. Long story short, Dark and I didn't have finals this morning. And we are bored. I also had French toast sticks with lots of butter… and syrup. Yeah. We may start doing bloopers every few chapters. If you like them, that is. We may also put the phrase of the day. (See above.)**

***Berwald the Grapefruit is a character from Tino the Ugly Pineapple and Friends. They are characters Dark and I created. They may or may not be based off of APH….. **

**Tino: Berwald! Look at this ugly pineapple! I'm going name it after me and we are going to be best friends!**

**Berwald: Good for you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here's for the first Chapter of the new year! Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer (Dark Side of the Moon): I wish I owned the brilliance of Hetalia. Sadly, I don't.**

* * *

Norway was pleased. Pleasing Norway was something hard to do, unless Iceland calls him "Big brother", then the Nordic nation would be content. But this happiness wasn't from Iceland; instead, it was from his partner, Devon. Devon was a respectable student in all ways. He didn't talk out of term, he didn't forget to do his homework, and he never showed up late. Norway would be pretty happy with him, even if he didn't know magic. Devon showing magical capabilities was like icing on the cake for Lukas.

He was also glad to hear that England and Romania's partners had potential in magic. During the meeting yesterday, the magic trio agreed that they'd start a magic club so they could teach their partners the dying art. The first club meeting would be right after the last bell, in the building set aside for club activities. Until then, everyone would be busy with the first day of classes.

Classes at the World Academy were different from your average school. There were all of the core classes, and then there were extras, such as Cultures around the World, Cooking 101, Traditional Dances of the World, and Art. Strangely, these classes were very popular among the American transfers, something that Lukas was not expecting. He thought that they'd be bored with Cooking 101, but that was probably the biggest class on campus.

"Lukas, what's our first class?" Devon asked over his shoulder, breaking the comfortable silence and Norway's musings.

"It's Language Arts." Lukas answered quietly. "I'll take you there."

"Awesome. Thanks." Devon smiled, "Say, do we have all of our classes together?"

"Ja." Norway explained, "It's part of the partner program; 'Partners stick together' or something along those lines."

"Oh… We should probably get going." Devon said, waiting for his partner to show the way.

Norway stalked past Devon and said, "Follow me." Before he set off towards the main campus building. The main building was about four minutes away walking from the boys' dorm. The duo didn't mind the walk; after all, the weather was lovely. The sun was shining, and there was a slight breeze coming in from the west. All in all, it was a perfect day.

Upon entering the building, the peace from the walk was shattered. "HEY! IT'S LUKAS!"

"_It's the Dane… how annoying."_ Norway gestured for his partner to hide. Just as he predicted, Denmark started to run towards him. Thankfully, his partner was hidden well behind a bush in the hallway. _"Wait… Why is there a bush inside the hallway?"_

Before he could find an answer, he was tackled to the floor. "LUKAS! MY PARTNER'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"If you did the same thing to him that you're doing to me right now, I don't blame him." Norway deadpanned, grasping the tie that the Dane never learned not to wear. He started to strangle the annoying blonde just as Finland came along.

"Guys! Stop, you're making me uncomfortable…" Finland begged, eyes threatening to spill the tears that gathered when he saw the fight.

Upon hearing Tino's request, Norway dropped the oxygen-deprived Dane. _"This is going to be one long day."_ He turned to where his partner was hiding, "Devon, let's go. If we don't hurry, we'll be late for class."

Devon's head peeked out of the foliage, "Is he going to be okay?" He asked, pointing at the passed-out student on the floor.

"He'll be fine. I'm just surprised that he still wears ties around me." Lukas said nonchalantly. "Come on."

* * *

Lunch finally came for Vanessa. She and Kiku rushed out of the Art room towards the cafeteria before it was flooded with all of the other students. After grabbing some Chicken OAB, Vanessa headed to a table in the corner. _"I hope Kiku'll be able to find me…"_

"Hello Vanessa! May I join you?" A childish voice said from behind her. Vanessa turned to see it was none other than Ivan.

"Sure. I think Kiku will be joining us in a few…" Vanessa said cheerfully, "I'm glad I found you! So what do you want to do later?"

"Hmm… I do not know. Anything is fine."

"Oh… I heard that there was a garden here. Do you think we could go there?"

"What about a garden?" Kiku finally found his partner and was less than happy to see her chatting with the crazy Russian.

"Da, we can go there." Russia said, ignoring the Japanese next to him.

"Hi Kiku-kun! We were just talking about what we were going to do later." Vanessa told him, completely oblivious to the atmosphere.

"So you plan on visiting the school gardens?" Kiku inquired, "I like it there. May I tag along?" He asked, trying to separate Russia and Vanessa.

"Yeah. I'm cool with that. How about you Ivan?" Vanessa answered.

"I'd rather hang out with Nessie alone." Russia said, some of his evil aura showing.

"And I'd rather you didn't." Kiku deadpanned, glaring at Ivan.

There was a dead silence after Kiku's last remark. No one said anything, not even when Vanessa had a sneeze attack. The air was tense.

"Ve~! Kiku! Kiku! Guess what!" A cheerful voice rang out, breaking the silence. "During Cooking 101, Arthur and his partner almost burnt the school down! Oh! Is this your partner? She's so pretty! Ve~ pretty! Ciao, my name's Feliciano! Lei è una bella signora*!"

"... Grazie." Vanessa wasn't exactly certain about how to respond to that. "Non sembri così male da soli...?**"

"Ve~! She speaks my language!" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

"Italian! Get back here!" A voice with a heavy German accent cried out, "You forgot your partner!"

Soon after, three boys came into view; two blondes and a redhead. The taller of the blondes stepped forward. "Hello Kiku, Ivan. I'm sorry about whatever chaos Feli might've done." He quickly turned to Feliciano, "And you! You do not forget your partner. You're lucky I found him."

"Waahhh! I'm sorry!" The Italian cried, "Don't hurt me! I have family in Berlin!"

The German sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. You do not have family in Berlin. And I'm not going to hurt you."

"Er… Hello there." Vanessa said with mild amusement, "I'm Vanessa. What're your names?" She asked the group of people in front of her.

"I'm Ludwig... So you're Kiku's partner…" He shot Kiku a glance, "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Lenny." The redhead introduced himself. "I'm Feliciano's partner."

"Oh… I'm Justin. I'm Luddy's partner." The short blonde said shyly.

"Luddy?" Vanessa's eyebrows rose with her smirk. "Cool nickname, bro." She giggled, "Sorry. If you want you can call me Nessie."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Ludwig trailed off, obviously unhappy with his nickname. "Say, what exactly happened yesterday between you and Natalia? Yao said something about 'mustache duck-tape', but didn't say anything else."

"Oh. Well it's simple really, I had a headache yesterday after Kiku and Ivan left me with my roommate, Will, so I tried to go to sleep. The second I'm out, this random guy runs into our room screaming 'DID SOMEONE SAY 'AWESOME'?! IF SO- DON'T WORRY! THE AWESOME GILBERT IS HERE!' or something like that. I was so mad. I yelled at him that waking people up was un-awesome and chased him out of the room.

"I must've chased him for a half-hour before I caught him. I decided to get a little revenge on him by tying him up and taping his mouth shut. I dragged him to my dorm and Will and I started to draw all over his face. That's when Natalia showed up. She looked crazy at first, but then asked us what we were doing, so I had to explain… After I told her about what happened, she asked if she could join us. I said yes.

"Eventually it turned into a tickle fight. We were having a lot of fun until Yao and Im Yong Soo came along." Vanessa pouted, "They made us let Gilbert go."

Germany's face was priceless at her explanation. "… I'm sorry about whatever trouble my brother may have caused you, but that doesn't give you the excuse to tie him to a chair!"

"Dude… he's your brother? I feel sorry for you." Vanessa apologized, "But, I'm not someone to cross. He deserved what he got."

Before the Ludwig could respond, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Kiku, we should get going. I'll meet you outside of the girls' dorms after school Ivan." Vanessa smiled, momentarily stunning the others. "Bye!"

"She has a good sense of humor." Ivan said creepily, leaving the other four boys at the table speechless. "I have to go to class now. Goodbye."

* * *

***Italian (Google Translate edition) for "She is a beautiful lady."**

**** Italian (Google Translate edition) for "You do not look so bad yourself."**

**Yeah. Me no speak Italian.**

**~Dark Side of the Moon**


End file.
